Cycloid Emperor (DN64)
The Cycloid Emperor is the third and final boss in Duke Nukem 64 (Not to be confused with the Cycloid Emperor from the PC version) Description Encountered in Stadium, it attacks the player with a rapid-spread version of the Octabrain's mental blast at close range. It will also fire a large barrage of missiles at a distance and when it's health is lowered a certain amount it will switch to half charged plasma rounds. Interestingly this Cycloid Emperor behaves very differently from its PC counterpart as it will not fire missiles at close range and tends to use the Mental Blast a lot more often since he doesn't immediately fire missiles upon being struck by a weapon since it all depends on how far the player is from him; though there's the possibility if the player's too close he isn't able to aim at them properly due to being a lot taller than the original. Another visible difference is he uses his left arm to fire while the original uses the right arm. He has notably more health than his original counterpart. Appearence It is the only enemy to have a 3D model in Duke Nukem 64 .The Cycloid Emperor is taller than the Battlelord and Overlord and can be recognized by its single-eyed "face" and huge dual claw arms; not only is it taller than the previous two bosses; it even towers over the Cycloid Emperor in the PC version. Unlike the Battlelord, the Cycloid Emperor doesn't have a real physical weapon; it uses its claw arms as a barrel for the missiles and later plasma rounds when it suffers enough damage. Like the Battlelord however, it screeches horrifyingly and standing idle looking at this monster is mostly paid for by dying. Combat Analysis He uses the mental orb blast at close range and missiles at a distance. If the player stay's close to him; he's very unlikely to fire his missiles since he prefers to fire the Mental Orb blast at close range and unlike the pc version even if the player hits him he won't suddenly fire missiles in rage as while it was true the original Cycloid Emperor preferred the mental orb blast at close range it didn't stop him from firing a barrage of missiles if the player hit him with any weapon. When his health is lowered enough he'll switch the missiles to half charged plasma rounds and like the missiles he will only use them at a longer range and as a result of both the plasma rounds and missiles only being used at longer range it's possible to defeat him without him even getting a chance to use the missiles or plasma rounds. He can also step on the player if they get too close and he has considerably more health than the original Cycloid Emperor. Screenshots Trivia *He doesn't suddenly switch to missiles in rage if the player hit's him with any weapon which means his behavior is considerably different from his counterpart since he will always be consistent with his weapons depending on how far or close the player is as his counterpart would fire missiles at the player no matter how far or close if the player hit's him with any weapon. *Only enemy to have a 3D model. *He has more hitpoints than the original Cycloid Emperor. *He fires with his left arm while the original Cycloid Emperor fires with his right. Category:DN64 Enemies Category:Bosses